cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network (Pakistan)
Cartoon Network Pakistan is a cable and satellite television channel created by Turner Broadcasting, a unit of Time Warner which primarily shows animated programming. This channel was started on 2 April 2004. Cartoon Network Pakistan timings are according to Pakistan Standard Time (+5 GMT). It has also another time shift version (+6 GMT) which is available in Bangladesh. History Cartoon Network (Pakistan), started on 2 April 2004http://pakistantimes.net/2004/11/06/national2.htm is a separate feed dedicated for Pakistani viewers. Programs broadcast on this feed are almost identical to the programs broadcast on Cartoon Network India, with the exception of a few shows. It has a translation in some areas. The channel is basically a relay version of Cartoon Network (India). Cartoon Network India and Pakistan Feed in Intelsat 10 The major differences between Cartoon Network India and Cartoon Network Pakistan are timings, advertisements and contest addresses. 2005 - 2008 In 2005 the bumpers were replaced with 3-D animations of a 'city' that all the Cartoon Network toons lived in. Show-specific bumpers were replaced with 3-D animations of a well-known scene from the particular show. The retro, checker board logo was replaced with the 'CN' city-style logo of today. In 2006, several new Cartoon Network originals premiered, including Robotboy, The Life and Times of Juniper Lee and Camp Lazlo. This style was continued until 2008. 2008 - Present On 1 September 2008, the format of Cartoon Network's bumpers and commercials changed and also they changed the name of Cartoon Network Theatre to Cartoon Network Popcorn. With the major visual theme being the recurring 'dynamic line' in all the station IDs and bumps etc. Not only this but also the way of announcing break during cartoons was recreated as from 1 September when break comes during the cartoons it was totally change from the old one. Programming Blocks on Cartoon Network Pakistan Cartoon Network Pakistan is available in English & Hindi. The channel carries a number of popular animated shows mainly from the WB vault, the Cartoon Network Studios and some japanese anime series. Classic Hanna-Barbera shows like The Flintstones and Swat Kats which are no longer available on Cartoon Network since the launch of the separate TV channel Boomerang. Interestingly, Boomerang is not available in Pakistan, rendering these shows along with many other classic greats completely unavailable in Pakistan. Cartoon Network Pakistan does not show the Hindi dub version of the new shows Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) (Fast Forward) & ''Chowder''. Even on the Hindi feed of the channel, the shows air in English only. There has been no official reason stated for this move by Cartoon Network Pakistan. * (All timings are in PST) Rise And Shine Rise and Shine was started on 3 August. It is a one-hour morning block on Cartoon Network Pakistan which is aimed on the early morning audience with some new and fresh cartoons. Timings: Monday to Thursday - 8:00am to 9:00am. * Sesame (8:00am) * Oswald (TV series) (8:30am) Cookie Treat Cookie Treat is a one-hour block on Cartoon Network Pakistan which aims the early evening audience with some of the best Cartoon Network shows like Tom and Jerry, Courage the Cowardly Dog and Richie Rich. It has been renamed as Cookie treat (formerly it was Cookie Jar). Firstly Richie Rich was replaced by Tom and Jerry Tales and then Digimon Frontier was replaced by Mix Master which is over now. Now Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) (Fast Forward) & Swat Kats are scheduled to air. Along with that the timings of the block were also changed from the month of July. Timings: Monday to Thursday - 3:30pm to 4:30pm. * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) (Fast Forward) at 3:30pm. * Swat Kats at 4:00pm. Toonami The anime-dedicated Toonami block was started on 2 April 2004 which was also the first day of Cartoon Network Pakistan. Toonami block of Cartoon Network Pakistan becomes the favourite for the children because of their favourite shows. According to the calculations most of the children of the age 10-18 watch Toonami Blog Daily (from Monday to Friday). Toonami Blog mostly contains the Japanese Animated Shows (Anime). Initially when this block was started then it was of two hours started from 5:00pm to 7:00pm with the four anime Pokémon, Duel Masters, Beyblade and the last was Digimon. Recently ''Digimon Data Squad'' have replaced ''Dragon Ball Z'' and ''Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl'' replaced ''Swat Kats'' due to which the timing of the Toonami block is increased from 2 hours to 2.5 hours. Nowadays this block includes four anime Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl, Blue Dragon, Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Saga, Digimon Data Squad & Bakugan Battle Brawlers. From 11 September, they changed the toonami blog animation a little bit and made it more attracted and applied it a 3-D look. Timings: Monday to Friday - 4:00pm to 6:00pm * Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl (All New) at 4:00pm. * Blue Dragon at 4:30pm. * Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Saga at 5:00pm. * Digimon Data Squad (All New) at 5:30pm. * Bakugan Battle Brawlers (Season 2) → Thursday to Friday at 6:00pm. Evening Block This block was started on 2005.The name of this block is not the official but it is given by the viewer's of Cartoon Network Pakistan. It is only a half hour block. Initially this block airs ''Ben 10''. But nowadays it airs ''Ben 10: Alien Force''. Timings: Monday to Friday - 6:00pm. * ''Ben 10: Alien Force'' (Season 1 & 2, Monday to Wednesday). * Ben 10: Alien Force (Season 3, Fridays). Candy Land Hour This block was started on 16 March 2009 replacing "Tom & Jerry Cat & mouse Full House". Candy Land Hour is one hour late evening block. It features Tom & Jerry followed by Ben 10. Timings: Monday to Friday - 6:30pm to 7:30pm * Tom & Jerry at 6:30pm. * Ben 10 at 7:00pm. POGO This block is a 3 hour block and it also replaced Boomerang block which was used to air at 10pm. POGO was only available on Dish TV And Tata Sky in the whole Pakistan and it was quite rare among cable operators. POGO block was started on Cartoon Network Pakistan in 2008. It features many exciting Pogo TV Shows like Just For Laughs Gags, Mister Bean, MAD, Blazing Teens and Sazer X. Nowadays it airs MAD, Just Kidding, Just For Laughs Gags, Skyland & Mr. Bean (animated TV series). Timings: Monday to Thursday - 8:00pm to 11:00pm * MAD at 8:00pm. * Just Kidding at 8:30pm. * Just For Laughs Gags at 9:30pm. * Skyland at 10:00pm. * Mr. Bean (animated TV series) at 10:30pm. Boomerang Boomerang was originally a Cartoon Network block for the lesser-known Hanna-Barbera classic cartoons that didn't already have half-hour slots and boomerang was also not available in Pakistan. Therefore a two hour block was started on Cartoon Network Pakistan from 10:00PM to 12:00PM. It was started in 2007 and is intended to cater mainly to adults returning home after work. It features shows like The All New Popeye Show, Johnny Bravo, The Jetsons, and The Tom and Jerry Show. It was also launched as an attempt to re-showcase the old cartoon series like ''The Flintstones'', The Jetsons, Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!, Yogi Bear and all other Hanna-Barbera creations which had been put off the air due to the incoming of new, and more popular in culture, cartoons like Courage the Cowardly Dog, Samurai Jack, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy and more recently added Teen Titans. But due to not much success, it was put of the air and re-launched with more popular shows like Johnny Bravo and Tom and Jerry. Now, this block has been replaced by POGO block. External Links * Official Cartoon Network Pakistan Press Release site * Cartoon Network Pakistan 2nd Press Release by Defence PK References Category:Cartoon Network around the world